


Job Swap

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Eliot can’t fight anyone with a broken leg (despite his protestations otherwise), and they both know they can’t let Parker loose on the internet (not after the last time), so they don’t have any other option.





	Job Swap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Written for the prompt of "Leverage, Eliot & Hardison, forced to do each other's jobs."

Eliot can’t fight anyone with a broken leg (despite his protestations otherwise), and they both know they can’t let Parker loose on the internet (not after the last time), so they don’t have any other option.

They’ve trained together enough that they’re about 70% sure they can handle their new, temporary roles, but they’re still nervous.

“There’s two guys heading in your direction,” Eliot says, his fingers itching for a fight. “I’m trying to get the doors open for you.”

“Use the command line instruction I left you.”

Eliot hears a thud as Hardison manages to hit the first person. “Don’t forget to keep your elbows in. You always telegraph your movements.”

“This is ... ugh... not the time for backseat fighting.” There’s a ‘whuff’ that Eliot recognizes as Hardison taking a hit to the stomach (it’s a very distinctive sound). “You got ... those doors unlocked yet?”

“I’m working on it.” Eliot winces at the sound, trying desperately to remember all the shortcuts Hardison tried to teach him. He’s got a near-perfect memory, apparently unless it involves computers. He slams his fist on the keyboard and curses. “Damnit Hardison. Your computer isn’t doing what it’s supposed to do.”

Over the comms, Eliot can hear the sound of the second guy dropping to the ground, and the sounds of Hardison breathing a little too hard. They need to work on his stamina a little. “What are you doing to my baby?”

“I’m just doing what you told me to do.”

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t tell you to hit it. Okay, hit the following keys in this exact order.”

He reeled off a list of key presses, only occasionally interrupted by Eliot’s _woah, slow down_. Eventually the image on the screen lit up in green and Eliot gave a small fistpump into the air. 

“Finally.” Hardison exhaled loudly enough that Eliot could hear it even over the sound of his own too-fast heartbeat. “The door’s open.”

“Good. Now get your ass out of there and come home.”


End file.
